The New Era
by EninOni13
Summary: The old animatronics are sent to their new pizzeria. What happens when they meet their new counterparts, and a few old ones too?


((A/N: Hey! Enin here! Well this is my first story, and I kinda am kinda scared what people might think... But, uhhhh... You wont hate me right? ...Anyway Enin, out!))

Chica's P.O.V.

"Wait for me guys!" I yelled back to my friends, they were way ahead of me. We where trying to get to our new place, the new and improved, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Truth was, we all where excited, even Foxy, who doesn't really show how he feels all that often. Most guards think he's just a meanie, but if you get to know him like we know him, under the fluff of his show act and his looks he's a really sweet fox.

Well, any who, we where exited to have our own new place! Who wouldn't be! When I got there the rest of the gang was waiting for me, already checking things out. "Hey! Look at the cool new sign!" I almost screamed as I looked over everything. It was so cool!

The sign above the front doors had Freddy, but it wasn't quite Freddy, he had bright red cheeks and a hard plastic look instead of Freddy's soft fur. And there was Bonnie and me too, though a few things where off. Like Bonnie being bright blue, having green eyes and looking almost like a girl, along with the plastic look with bright cheeks that all three of us on the sign had.

"Hey Bonnie?" I asked, looking at the new sign again, just to be sure I saw it right. "Have you ever been blue? Or a girl?" He responded with a small tone of annoyance, "Do I look blue to you, Chica? And If I was a girl, wouldn't you think I'd have told you guys already?!"

I started to say 'Calm your tits, Emo.', but Freddy interrupted me before I could. "Lets see if we can find someone inside. I can talk with them about fixing the sign."

With one paw, he pushed open the huge glass double doors, making it seem like the easiest thing in the world. He had a way of putting us all back on track that makes me glad that he was our leader.

Freddy's P.O.V.

I had to admit, the place was big. Really big. Almost twice as big as our old setup. I already knew how to get around this place though. Our maker downloaded in the map into my hard drive.

"I wonder where we should go first?", I thought to myself as the other three looked around.  
One thing darted it's way into my mind. My brother, Golden Fredbear. I wonder when he was gonna show up to the party, being a forgotten animatronic and all. Even the workers have long since forgotten about him. "He'll come around. He always does. One way or another he'll come."

I looked at the others, giving Bonnie a nod before starting down the hall, looking for the security office. Hopefully there was someone there I could talk to. At least a night guard or something. And hopefully I didn't run into any old...'acquaintances'.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I nodded back to Freddy, watching him go down the hall. I figured he was going to talk with one of the owners or the night guard.

"He'll Be fine.", I told myself, starting to get a bad feeling about the new place. Something was going to happen. I could feel it. I have no idea how, but I could. I started to follow Foxy and Chica as they went to find they're places around the pizzeria. Chica had the kitchen. Foxy had his cove.

"What do I have?" I thought to myself, walking behind my two friends. "Nothing really... Just the stage and my guitar."

That was right! My guitar! I knew I forgot something!

"Damn it. You are a total idiot aren't you? You forget your own guitar. Maybe one of the workers put it on the stage for you,You sad excuse for an animatronic."

Good idea. It might be on the stage. "I'll see you guys later. I need to look for something..." I turned around, going back toward the main stage. "Bye Bonnie. See yah!" "Aye! Be safe, matey! Ye' don't know what things might be in this new place." Foxy and Chica said as I walked away. "Yeah. You too guys." I said, putting up a peace sign as I started to run.

"Now, to the main stage." I thought to myself, thinking about my guitar.

Foxy's P.O.V.

(In progress. Sorry!)


End file.
